1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to structured light patterns. More particularly, embodiments relate to providing projection of a plurality of structured light patterns.
2. Discussion
Structured light may be used to project a known pattern of pixels onto a target image. When an image is returned, the manner in which the pattern of pixels is deformed may allow a vision system to calculate depth and surface information in the target image.
However, in some cases, particular aspects of a scene may require more particular consideration. For example, in order to appear in an equal resolution as nearer objects, objects within the scene that are farther away may require finer features. In these cases, utilizing one pattern may be inadequate.